Many electronic systems, such as computers and mobile devices, usually include a memory to store information. In some situations, some information already stored in the memory may be corrupted during storing of new information in the memory. Thus, some conventional memory may include techniques to store a backup copy of the information for information recovery purposes. However, some conventional techniques may be inefficient.